All my tears are for you
by XxXblack kunoichiXxX
Summary: This is a collection of poems based on sasusaku and maybe some others
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I wrote a couple of poems and thought that they would fit for Sakura and sasusaku. I hope you enjoy them._

* * *

**Night wish**

**If anyone was at her side**

**She wouldn't have to cry.**

**Trying to be strong**

**And pushing back her fears**

**She once had her love,**

**But now it's all gone.**

**Starring into the dark sky**

**And whishing he would come.**

**She stands alone**

**With no where to go,**

**No one to hold on to**

**And no care at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is my secong poem, please enjoy._

* * *

**Sonnet**

**Today the skies are crying just for you,**

**For years I was alone and full of pain.**

**My heart could not believe that it was true,**

**Through all this time I had something to gain.**

**I learned so many lessons in that time,**

**You never saw the things I did for you.**

**In your heart, my love never cost a dive,**

**The tears, that were already overdue.**

**Now you're here and standing right before me,**

**With pain inside, I look at you right now.**

**Take me in your arms to set my heart free,**

**I don't want to love you, please tell me how.**

**If you come to stay- wipe off al my tears**

**Love you so much, I'll stay with you for years.**

* * *

_I really hope you liked them. Please review._

I'll make more poems and write more fanfics. I'm hoping to write a story soon but I really need ideas, can anyone please help me.

Thanx for reading I hope you didn't regret it.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4


	3. Chapter 3

Well I was looking through a bunch of my old writting and I found this. So enjoy :D

* * *

You've been gone for so many years,

And that night you scarred my heart.

All my screams and cries that no one hears;

In my whole life I've never been so torn apart.

The little shreds that are yours to take

You stepped on them time and time again.

And buried me, while I was still awake,

The only feeling left was only pain.

Now I stand before you, brave and strong

I thought that years would teach you to forget

It's really disappointing-I was wrong.

I've been fighting for you through all these years,

And I have never withdrawn.

* * *

Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it. Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top ^^

-black kunoichi-


	4. Chapter 4

Let tears fall freely from your eyes

Let tears fall freely from your eyes

We shall stay together all through the night

Don't have to hurry we have time for goodbyes.

Through all these years we've gotten strong ties

Never look back and charge into fight

Let tears fall freely from your eyes.

Going into battle, where your soul dies

Turning away, not able to face this sight

Don't have to hurry we have time for goodbyes

Tired and beaten, take the pain and rise

Bodies of fallen comrades, stomach tight

Let tears fall freely from your eyes.

No matter how loud, no one hears your cries

We all promised to return tonight

Let tears fall freely from your eyes.

Embrace me for the last time, as your face dries

For one more time let your heart feel light

Let tears fall freely from your eyes

Don't have to hurry we have time for goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Well we had to write a Ballad in school, so I thought of posting it up here. I guess you can associate it with SasuSaku.. kind of.. if you ignore some things...lol. Well it would fit warriors in general. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Ballad**

Always hearing the loud beating of hooves

Our hearts and souls shining bright in the night

Heart beats are getting faster and faster

Will is so strong, there is no place for fright.

The clashing of swords or booming of guns

There is no difference as the war goes on.

To everyone else it seems like a game

In our cruel world, each man is a pawn.

You might think, "Is this all worth fighting for?"

Suffocating in the midst of your fear

Maybe this is just not worth dying for?

Look up at the skies knowing the end is near.

Chorus:

Get back up no matter how much you fall.

My body shivering right to the core,

For the last time, throw up your hands into the sky.

Getting up will be harder so stand up once more.

We have to live and let all the rest die.

White snow falling in our weary eyes

The pain will never weigh out our pride,

We find strength and move on, to their surprise.

This road we call "life" is full of sick tricks.

Young lives deserted on the battlefield-

This disgusting game fate plays with our souls.

Our inner courage is our only shield.

Chorus:

Get back up no matter how much you fall.

My body shivering right to the core,

For the last time, throw up your hands into the sky.

Getting up will be harder so stand up once more.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Please review


End file.
